¡Te has hecho viejo, Cornamenta!
by Luli-Potter
Summary: —¡Oye, Jim! —exclama Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Con que cincuenta y dos, eh? —James rueda los ojos mientras su amigo ríe—. ¡Te has hecho viejo, Cornamenta! Esta historia participa en el reto "Cumpleaños en el 2012" del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece._

Esta historia participa en el reto "Cumpleaños en el 2012" del foro **The Ruins**

* * *

**¡Te has hecho viejo, Cornamenta!**

James Potter se levanta esa mañana con una inexplicable sonrisa. Besa a Lily, su adorable esposa, entra al baño y se ducha. Luego se viste con una camisa impecable, blanca, planchada y limpia. Toma un café delicioso y sale todavía con una sonrisa a trabajar.

Todo pareciera marchar perfecto. Como todos los días de su vida. Es perfecta, tanto que resulta aburrida de vez en cuando.

Llega al ministerio y saluda a cuanto ve. La gente también lo saluda y sonríe; porque ¿quién no adora al amable, risueño y apuesto señor Potter?

Entra a su oficina. Suspira y se desploma en su asiento. Le espera una larga jornada de papeleo y más papeleo. Lamenta el momento en que Harry, su hijo mayor, lo reemplazó en el campo de acción; pero debe admitir que ser un auror no es nada sencillo. La juventud y el encanto de su hijo le han ganado al jefe, y James terminó tras un escritorio.

No siente envidia ni rencor, para nada, está más que orgulloso de Harry; pero debe admitir que su trabajo es aburridísimo. Extraña las locas misiones suicidas, que _casi _siempre eran exitosas.

Pasan las horas y James está realmente aburrido. ¡Es su cumpleaños y nadie lo ha saludado! Exceptuando a Lily, pareciera que nadie se ha acordado de él.

Pero no lo lamenta. Sabe que cuando llegue a su casa una fiesta sorpresa —no tan sorpresa— lo espera, junto a sus amigos, hijos y nietos. James sonríe y espera con anhelo que las horas que le quedan pasen rápido, porque realmente quiere marcharse a esa fiesta. Sabe que, como todos los años, será un desastre: con gritos, explosiones, bromas, regaños y risas; pero todo eso tiene su propio encanto. Sabe que irán Harry, Ginny y sus niños; estará también Allan —su segundo hijo— junto a Margaret, su novia de varios años. _¿Cuándo ese revoltoso sentará cabeza y le pedirá matrimonio?_ era la frase más común de Lily últimamente. James sabe que también estarán los Weasley, quienes siempre estaban presentes desde que Harry había entablado una fuerte amistad con Ronald —parecida a la que él y Sirius compartían—, y se habían convertido en casi una segunda familia para él. También estarán Remus, la bella Tonks y el ya no tan pequeño Teddy.

James también sabe que se pasarán la noche contándole las historias de los Merodeadores a los más pequeños, que Molly y Lily armarán un escándalo y enviarán a todos —tanto niños como adultos— a dormir, porque temen que les den ideas, y los mal influencien como hicieron en su momento con Harry y Ron.

En ese momento la puerta de su despacho se abre, y el rostro risueño de Sirius Black asoma por el hueco.

—¡James! —sonríe el animago y entra sin pedir permiso. James sonríe y se levanta a abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo estás, Canuto? —pregunta y le sonríe. Sirius enarca una ceja.

—Bien, bien… —mueve las manos restándole importancia—. Viviendo la vida, ése es mi lema.

—¿Tu lema? —Se ríe James—. Genial, podrías tatuártelo.

—¿Tatuármelo? ¿Dónde, en la frente?

—No, en el cu…

—¡Oye, Jim! —exclama Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Con que cincuenta y dos, eh? —James rueda los ojos mientras su amigo ríe—. ¡Te has hecho viejo, Cornamenta!

James le pega un zape en la nuca pero Sirius sigue riendo. Finalmente se cansa y recoge sus cosas.

—Vamos, no debemos llegar tarde a mi fiesta sorpresa.

Sirius ríe más.

—Vamos.

Y atraviesan la puerta. No es nada raro ver a James Potter y a Sirius Black caminar por Londres, riendo por cualquier estupidez. Pero son felices, y es lo único que importa.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Sí, acá estoy, entregando un reto en el límite (lo siento). Espero que les haya gustado. La próxima vez me sentaré a escribir antes xD

Un beso, espero reviews.

**Luli-Potter.**


End file.
